The present disclosure relates to a user interface and, more particularly, to providing a personalized user interface for managing a plurality of streaming servers through a single multimedia stream created by combining a plurality of multimedia streams from the streaming servers.
A typical broadcast service provider transmits the same channel signals to all viewers. Since the same channel signals are transmitted, the same video screens are produced and displayed on display devices at the viewer side. That is, all viewers are watching the same video screens. However, there is a demand to have a customized broadcast service or a targeted video advertisement service according to viewer's characteristics (e.g., viewer preference, tendency, location, ages, etc.).
Lately, a picture-in-picture (PIP) technique has been introduced. The PIP technique enables a TV to display a plurality of broadcast channels on a single screen. In order to perform such PIP operation, a TV receives a plurality of broadcast signals, decodes each of the received broadcast signals through a corresponding decoder, and displays the decoded broadcast signals on a single screen. That is, a TV may be required to include a plurality of decoders in order to display a plurality of broadcast channels on a single screen.